The Telling of Important News
by ATCFan
Summary: The stories here are written form a game in which you write without hitting backspace, of course, I edited these though. The topic? Haruka telling any of the Uta No Prince Sama boys she was pregnant with their child. If you have suggestions, feel free to comment and I might just use them!
1. A Welcomed Surprise

(So, I got introduced to a friend on Skype to a game called the Fanfiction game, where you are given a prompt and then you have to write on it without hitting the backspace key. It can be funny, or anything, however for this I will be editing my entries and there will be multiple short chapters. My prompt was Haruka x Any of the utapri boys and she had to tell them she was pregnant. They also had to be married. So here we go, starting off with Masato! I hope you enjoy- and I do not own Utapri)

Haruka glanced down at the floor, she could say she was honestly excited about the news she'd just received. Alas, it was news that would require some sort of preparation to tell her husband, as of the last three years she had been married to one of the boys from Starish. So far it had been quite happy, they'd received blessings from the others, and it appeared as if the days to come would continue with a pleasant breeze. Or so she hoped. Stuffing the pregnancy test into her pocket, she walked down the stairs into the living room. The living room was a large, grand room. Full of windows that let natural light filter down, and made the space feel open. Softly she padded down to the grand piano sitting in the center of the room, not expecting the arms she felt wrapped around her thin waist. Startled she jumped ever so slightly, her head going back to meet eyes with her lover. "I need to tell you something." She said, keeping her voice calm. The two proceeded to the piano bench and sat down. Haruka's hands going to the ivory keys and playing a joyful melody. It was common for the person with news to play a melody that fit the feelings of the news. "I'm pregnant." She said, glancing up from the keys. The look on Masato's face was one she would never forget, the way his lips curved upward into a sweet smile, the way his dark blue eyes lit up. She was simply glad for the life she had.

(And that is the end to chapter 1, I expect to get the other four boys that I have done up fairly soon. I need to read through them again though and edit, as for now, I have it planned to do at least all of the Starish boys, and the lengths of them will vary. If you have a boy who you want that isn't part of Starish, just ask and I might add them in. I am also thinking of going ahead and doing more than just the telling of news. If you're interested or think I should just stop with the announcement just say so! I'd love input! thank you -ATC )


	2. A Good Guess

(Here's chapter two, this time it's Ren, enjoy! Also, I'm sorry if he's a bit ooc I don't work with him often.)

It would be a lie if Haru said the butterflies in her stomach didn't exist. It was also a lie to say that they weren't building as the pink haired woman found herself going upstairs to where her lover sat in bed waiting for her. His orange hair tied back in an adorable bun, his eyes caught behind a magazine, and his voice humming an older song, one from his debut- maji love 1000%. Haru wouldn't doubt that when she'd get up there she'd get one of two common responses, either a lustful, and quite attractive gaze, or a soft smile. Those were common responses from the man she'd married, and honestly, the sex was great too. However, unprotected sex lead to one thing. Pregnancy. Crawling up onto the bed without so much as a single word she felt her husband's gaze over her small frame, one he knew by heart now. "Well, little lamb, are you in the mood for a game?" She heard him call out, slowly she shook her head. "I'm tired Ren." It put a bit of a damper on his mood, but he respected her desires and simply placed a kiss on her forehead. "Alright." Quietly, his form slipped under the covers and he covered her as well. "Ren?" She asked, yellow eyes glancing at the man. "Hmm?" He asked, putting the magazine away. "How would you feel about a child?" "It would be a big change." He admitted, a few seconds after she'd asked. "Oh..." She mumbled, feeling more worried than before." "But, it's not something I'd shy away from. I love you and our baby." Haru's eyes widened, but she slowly melted into a softer version of her husband's smile. "I love you." She said, snuggling a bit closer. "Je t'aime." He replied, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before the two fell asleep.

(I put the rating on this as T because well, the word sex. I just, I don't know, that wouldn't be the best for a younger child to hear I suppose.)


	3. A Visit to the Doctor

(Well, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy, this time it's Syo)

Ever since about three days ago, Haru had been feeling ill, her stomach doing flips every now and then, and she just found herself being so tired as of late. It wasn't normal for the pink haired composer. But, not only she was worried about this, her famous husband was also starting to get worried. The two of them were off sharing a room as the idol's group went around the world, spreading happy music as best they could. As of now Haru was in one of the check up rooms at a local hospital. Her husband gently gripping her hand, whispering loving and encouraging words as they waited for the doctor to get back.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kurusu?" The doctor asked, pulling the door open and as he walked in.

"Yes?" Syo asked, his crystal blue eyes going from his wife of three years to the older doctor.

"The results have just come hack."

Both lovers met eyes once more before holding each other close, nerves and worries heavy in each of their minds.

"What were they?" Haruka asked, looking to the ground. She was not feeling up to looking the doctor in the eye.

Instead, of the sympathetic look one would have expected there was a bit of a smile. "Well, there's nothing wrong with you, but you're going to need to take very good care of yourself."

Syo's eyes widened. "Wait. What? What's going on?"

"You're going to have a child." The doctor bluntly stated.

Composer and singer looked to each other, not completely sure how to feel at the moment until a smile broke through on Haru's face. "Syo, a baby. Our baby." She mumbled, happy tears starting to stream down her face.

Slowly, his face mirrored hers and he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Our baby." He agreed.


	4. Perfect Timing

(Here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy, and now we get into Otoya.)

It had been three years exactly since the composer and idol had gotten married, it had been a big wedding. Especially when Saotome had come out rather emotionally, as Otoya's father. Knowing that man, nothing could be normal, all the yelling and stunts. Even now, though they were married, he popped in at the weirdest times, making things interesting. To say the least. Haru was was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for her love, normally, she would have thrown a bottle of wine in with their meal, but ever since she'd found out she was expecting their first child she'd decided against that. Instead, she used sparkling grape juice. "I'm home!" She heard as the door opened and closed. Hurrying to get the food to the table she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer until he was at the set table. "Welcome home." She smiled, and almost instantly she was lifted off the ground his strong arms wrapped around her. "Happy anniversary." He replied, spinning her around. A bell like laugh erupted from her mouth before he set her down. "Happy anniversary. Now, would you like to eat first, or open gifts first?" "Gifts." He said a bit mischievously. When it came down to most things they would always eat first, that was what made it an interesting evening. Besides the fact on how they ended. "Alright, give me a moment to get it." She slipped away, going to the pristine kitchen, she grabbed the box on the counter and slipped back. "Here we are." He said, handing her the box wrapped in red, she similarly handed him a box wrapped in blue and they watched each other momentarily. "On the count of three." He said. "One... Two... Three!" And they opened the gifts, Haru smiled at the necklace. It was a music note suspended on a chain, simple, but elegant. Otoya's mouth dropped at what he saw, he couldn't believe that it was a positive pregnancy test. Slowly, he looked up at his wife with tears starting to form in his eyes. "R-really?" He quietly asked, getting a nod in response. They embraced once more before starting to eat the topic of their new family member taking over.


	5. After Hardship and Struggle

(So, I figured not everyone was going to have the magic baby fairy appear and be like lol have a baby. Instead, I took a bit of inspiration from some neighbors. This chapter's boy is Tokiya, enjoy!)

It had been roughly five years since their wedding, in all actuality a bit more than this. For at least the last three years as well they'd been trying to have a child, only for it to come back and bite them when time and time again they'd be faced with the same results. Nothing.

It was nice, being able to just to be together alone, but after a little while the desire to hear the pitter patter of little feet running down the halls got to you.

The urge first struck Haru, they'd been out getting groceries and no matter where she looked she saw a baby. It was weird, but eventually things like that got to her, she'd started to imagine for the longest time what Tokiya and her own child would look like. How they would act.

The same urge took longer with Tokiya, about a month into Haruka's desire for a child he'd found out about it, and eventually they who had settled on the idea for trying.

They just hadn't thought it would be this hard though! They'd hear stories of people who'd had children without as much as a coherent thought, and it was frustrating!

This was now a normal occurrence, going and testing for pregnancy. At first, Haru would make a big deal about it, they'd both wait over the at home test until nothing happened. About two years in Tokiya would trust that he'd get told if she ever became pregnant that it was happening.

However, this time was different, Haru could feel something, although she knew it was possible to psych yourself out she was praying that it had happened. There, on the indicator was a little blue plus.

Being cautious, but also excited the pink haired composer took two more tests, both coming back positive. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Grabbing all three she ran out of the bathroom and hurried down the stairs to where her husband sat, reading a newspaper.

"Tokiya! Tokiaya!" She cried out, he looked up. Interest clear in his dark blue eyes.

Instead of words she simply held up the tests. "W-we're expecting!"

A smile broke out on his face and he ran the rest of the way to her, his arms wrapping around her as he lifted his composer off the ground.

"We're going to be parents." He breathed, just holding her close to himself. And at that moment, nothing felt like it could be better than it was.


	6. Only After A Trip

So here is Chapter 6, I had Cecil requested so here we go! I also have Natsuki done he just needs to be edited, Now do you guys want me to continue on with the pregnancy? Or just stop once he's there? or do you want anybody else? Please message me!

* * *

It was a rainy morning, the skies drizzling as Haru found her way to the airport, she was now waiting or her lover to get home. He and the rest of a band called Starish had gone out for a tour. Although Haru would have loved to go with, she'd been feeling rather ill the morning of departure, and had convinced her husband to go along with the rest of the guys. Now, she was waiting for him with some big news, heavy on her mind. She had never expected anything like this, even though they had discussed the idea of children. It just seemed like it was coming a tad soon.

Cecil had been gone for a month as of today, and they would keep in contact through calls or texts, but the composer had never found the nerve to tell him. There was also no good way to really hide her news. Even though she was wearing clothing that was a bit bigger, things that would hide her slightly bigger breast and midsection. They could still be felt through an embrace.

While the pink haired composer stood, caught up within her own thoughts, the Starish boys had arrived, she looked up and smiled. Her arm going up and waving as they walked towards her, one in particular- her husband running and then hugging her as soon as she was in arms reach.

"Welcome home." She greeted, mainly to the dark haired (and skinned) man.

"It's good to be home." He agreed.

"Tired?" She asked, getting a nod in response. "Well, I've got something to tell you before we get home."

"Hmm?" He asked, his sea green eyes going down to meet the lemon eyes he'd fallen in love with.

Getting on her tip toes Haru cupped her hand to his ear.

After she'd whispered in his ear, his eyes widened and he hugged her a bit closer to himself.

Then, came another pair of arms around the two, looking up Haru noticed Natsuki and chuckled quietly to herself, slowly, everyone let go of each other.

"Good to see you guys again." She greeted, this time not focusing on a single person.

"It was weird going without you." Syo commented, she nodded.

"Little lamb, have your breasts gotten bigger?" Ren asked, glancing at her.

"Hey- Ren! Stop looking at my wife." Cecil huffed, stepping in front of the composer.

"I'm just asking." He chuckled.

Haru stepped out from behind her husband, "Well, I guess he's started to catch on." She mumbled, looking to the other members of Starish, "Cecil and I are expecting our first child." she admitted, and from there the news took over quite a bit, each person excited in their own way.


	7. The Joys of an Observant Husband

So, here we have Natsuki, the last of the Starish boys. I got a request to do Reiji, and so I shall, if you want anyone just go and message me. I'll probably agree to it! That, and if you want me to continue on with it through the pregnancy just say so. 

Haru couldn't help but notice that Natsuki seemed to be hiding something, it wasn't that he didn't act normal a good majority of the time- but he seemed to be sneaking about when she wasn't exactly paying attention. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't curious, but she was just so tired. Things like that put a damper on her curiosity. Slowly sitting up on the large bed she and her spouse shared she stretched and put her feet to the ground. Then she heard the sound of singing from downstairs, the only person that regularly sang Piyo chan songs was Natsuki, she knew that for sure. Slipping on her piyo-chan slippers she headed down the stairs, a pale hand rubbing at her eyes, trying to get rid of the remaining grogginess left from sleep. She'd expected to hear the sound of her lover trying to cook, but instead it was nothing like that. Instead he just kept singing, and then the sound of a recorded duck quacking played. What was going on? "Morning Natsuki." She called when she was just behind the distracted man. The blonde turned around, a smile on his face. "Morning, Haru." He chirped, his body blocking whatever could possibly on the table. "What's on the table?" She asked, trying to keep the topic from straying too far. She'd known her love's passion for the bird, but this whole ordeal was making her wonder if he was having an affair with the thing. "Piyo-chan stuiff!" He replied, turning back around. Taking a few steps Haru too saw what he was looking at. There sat a Piyo-chan onesie, a binkie, diapers, a rattle. So many Piyo-chan things. "Natsuki, why do you have baby stuff? We haven't even tried for a baby yet." "You mean- you haven't noticed the changes within yourself?" He asked, a bit dazed. "Changes?" "Well, for starters, you've been sleeping a lot more, you can hardly hold down a meal you enjoy every once in a while, and your friend hasn't shown up within her normal amount of time." Slowly Haru started to piece together what he was saying, the haze of sleep keeping her from figuring it out too fast until her eyes widened. "You- think I'm pregnant?" She asked, looking down at her flat stomach. He nodded, "You can go take a pregnancy test if you'd like." He suggested. Haru turned from the table and headed up the stairs, wondering if her unusually observant husband was onto something. The idea of a a baby though, that really was something. Grabbing one of the tests from under the sink, she took it and put it in a cup before carrying it downstairs. "Have you gotten the results yet?" Natsuki asked, pushing his glasses up a little. "No, not yet." She replied, anxiously glancing down the to cup. He gestured her over, and then they watched for a while. Haru turning away until she heard her husband's voice. "Look! A plus!" He exclaimed a smile on his face. "Looks like we're going to be parents." The composer said, a smile starting to form on her face. The idea of starting a family with the man she loved didn't sound half bad.

* * *

I feel like Natsuki would be kind of observant to things like that, I don't know why, but I just... I see it.


	8. Getting a Few Irregular Goods

Here we go, chapter 8 already! Wow! This chapter's boy is Reiji, it's a bit shorter than the others, but I enjoyed writing it! Thank you ELEMENT21 for the suggestion on the boy. After this chapter will be Ringo! Enjoy.

* * *

It was Saturday, a normal day for Reiji and Haru to go shopping. Normally, they didn't spend this long in the medication aisle, trying to seem casual the pink haired composer grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins and threw them in the cart. "Did you need to get pads this week?" Reiji asked, not paying attention to the cart. He was simply looking around. His arm wrapped snuggly around his wife of four year's waist. "No, I wont' need pads for a little while." She replied, taking a left out of the isle. "Wait... You won't need them for a while?" Her husband asked, curiously eyeing the short woman. "Nope." She said, taking a turn into the magazine aisle. "Why not? Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "I'm perfectly fine." Haru chuckled, looking around, she grabbed a parenting magazine, and then one of baby names before putting those two in the cart. "Wait..." Reiji's long limbs reached into the cart, pulling out the magazine. "A... Haru- are you pregnant?" He asked, slightly dumbfounded." "Yup- congratulations daddy!" She chirped, Suddenly, her husband's voice rang out. "I- I'm going to be a father!" Haru could already tell, the remaining time in her pregnancy was going to be eventful.


	9. Hey! Keep Your Eyes on the Road!

So here's chapter 9, I know they're coming fast tonight . but it'll happen as it does, I found a website that had some cute ideas so I'm incorporating a few. This chapter's boy is Ringo! After this it'll be Ai, I know he's an android, but I guess the is rainbow magic land. That is, unless you guys want an invetro or something? IDK anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long day, both pink haired spouses exhausted, however, Haru so much more than her husband of roughly two years. She was about three months along in her pregnancy, and felt it time to tell her famous husband the news.

Ringo was sitting in the driver's seat, the long pink wig he normally wore was packed up and his shorter hair slightly messy in it's own.

Haru held her phone up, it was set to record and pointed in his direction as they continue to talk about the day. Concerts were normally long days, enjoyable- yes, but extremely long.

Slowly they fell into a comfortable silence. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" Ringo asked, looking to his younger wife, a bit concerned as to why she had her cell phone pointed at him. It wasn't normal, so he already figured it was either a prank, or something big.

"Who would you feel about being a father?" She asked.

He looked back to the road, a chuckle dripping off his lip. "It would be exciting, we'd be starting something so foreign, but definitely interesting."

Haru simply nodded, almost ready to turn her phone off and give up on telling him until she'd heard his voice ring out again.

"Why?"

"Oh- um- no reason!" She blurted, getting a stern look.

"You wouldn't have brought up children for nothing. We've only brought them up a few times, and not normally in this setting. So what's up?"

"We're expecting a child in about six months." She said. putting a hand to her belly.

His bright blue eyes flew over to Haru's form, "We're- we're going to have a baby?" He asked,

She nodded, "Yeah, now get your eyes back on the road!"


	10. Flash Flash Wait- What was that!

Okay, I'm sorry, I lied. Ai didn't get his turn next. I was all set up to write for him, and then I still could not figure out if he magically became a human and was able to father children, or if they'd gone with invitro. So, comment because this author cannot figure it out! Anyways, here's Kira, enjoy!

* * *

It was abnormal for Haru to try so hard to get her husband into the photo booth, she wasn't normally one who was too terribly pushy, but she just needed to get him in there. She'd needed to tell him the news. It'd been talked about once in a while, but they were finally going to be parents.

Sometimes, Haru wondered how on Earth she'd really gotten into the situation she had. It had all started with Starish losing the Utapri award to Heavens, those few years ago, and having to become the composer for said rival for those she once loved. Now, she still loved the group, but things weren't the same anymore. They'd all had to split up and go their own ways, seeing them all together was a rarity in itself.

That was beside itself though, Haru was happy in her life, even though her husband Kira wasn't much of a talker, he certainly managed to make her feel like a princess. It didn't mean he wasn't stubborn though, when he wasn't in the mood for something he would make that known.

Yet, it didn't mean that the composer couldn't get him in the photo booth if she was persistent enough.

"You really wanted this, huh?" He asked, sitting down beside his wife. She nodded and put in the money required to operate the booth.

Just before the flash went off, she'd placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and pulled out a positive pregnancy test.

Needless to say, those photos were priceless.


	11. Through Pictures and Memories

So here we go, Ai finally gets his chapter. Ai is still an android, so biologically the children are not his. Anyways. Enjoy. -ATC

* * *

Haru had never thought that she'd end up married to an android- or anything other than a living, breathing human, that wasn't the case for her though. Through the master course she'd met the members of Quartet night, and somehow fallen in love with the only android, one who had been programmed and built to be like the former idol Aine. That man made things complicated, after Ai had started feeling things for her, Aine had gone and made things difficult. He hadn't liked the influence or feelings that came through Ai's love. That was many years ago, however, things were a bit calmer after the two had gotten married. Ai had been separated from Aine completely, the android had to relearn some emotions, go through experiences again. Haru couldn't have been a luckier woman though. He'd ended up so close personality wise as he had the first time, he'd entirely fallen for her a second time. They'd been married for about a year and a half now, the consideration of children was pushed a bit faster as Haru continued to age. Haru's body wouldn't be able to care for a child forever, and not being a human, Ai couldn't provide her with one of his own biological children. That didn't stop them from finding a donor that looked close enough, and had a good enough health record though. It had taken a few tries, a bit of frustration, but when Haru glanced down at the test in her hands, she couldn't help but feel tears well up in her eyes. They were going to be parents. Getting out a digital camera, she took a picture of the test and then went to find her laptop, she could complete his birthday gift now. After that, it had been a week until his birthday, calmly, she'd handed over the CD and told him to put it in. Only mere minutes later did they get to the picture of the test, Ai's blue eyes widening before he pulled her close to his chest and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

Okay, so the ages used between chapters is not consistent, when writing some I've imagined that some had easier times so they were younger. I'd imagine with this Haru is getting closer to thirty, but imagine, trying to help someone regain memories and stuff wouldn't just be like a snap of the finger. It would take a bunch of time.


	12. The Baker's Bun

So, I swear I wasn't planning on even writing one up for Nagi. He frustrated me so much while I was watching the anime. I warn now, he might be OOC. Anyways, enjoy!)

It was about a week before Halloween, Haru had finally finished her costume, she'd bought her husband's earlier that day. Slipping in the box and making sure it covered her midsection well enough she glanced in the mirror. It did look like she had a miniature oven around her stomach, complete with a fake bun in front.

"Hey- Nagi, can you come in here?" She called out, getting a quick 'sure' before he walked in the room.

"What are you wearing?" The grey eyed man asked, looking at the box questionably.

"You'll see in just a moment." The pink haired composer mumbled, pulling out the apron. "Put this on." She said, tossing it at him.

"Are you trying for some kind of theme?" He asked. "Because, I just don't get it."

The composer huffed and took back the apron from him. Getting on her tiptoes, she put it on him, over the last ten or so years he'd gotten quite tall. Quickly she settled back down onto the heel of her foot and watched his reaction.

"The bun maker." He mumbled to himself, glancing back at Haru's costume he noticed the bun within the oven.

"Wait... Wait!" His eyes went wide as he kept looking between the two outfits. "You mean- you're pregnant?!" With a bit of a chuckle she nodded. "Congratulations daddy."

Taking a few steps he placed a kiss on her lips and put a hand to the outside of her costume. "I'm gonna be the best dad ever!"


	13. That Super Specific Pictionary

So. As popularly requested- Camus! I've wanted to use the idea of pictionary for a while, and I don't know. I guess Camus just got this one. enjoy! I've decided that I'll do all of the members of Quartet Night and Heavens. If you want me to do the other teacher just let me know! That, and I've got like two people after this, Eiichi and Ranmaru, do you guys want me to continue on into like telling the families and what not? Or just pregnancy fluff and maybe a bit of drama / worry? Let me know!

* * *

It was game day, and as semi regularly the other members of Quartet night had been invited over to Camus and his wife Haru's house. They were now playing pictonary. It wasn't a common game to play, but for some reason Reiji had been all into the idea of playing this game. Though none of them was really the best at drawing either- especially when it came to white boards! The teams were split two and two, Reiji and Ranmaru vs Camus and Haru. That was when Ranmaru and Haru hurried to the board, drawing something that looked like two stick figures and a balloon in hand before a smaller figure came to view between the two. "A family!" Camus said, leaning forward in his seat. "A family of ducks!" Reiji copied. "A family outing?" "Camus and Haru's baby!" Reiji exclaimed a moment later, getting the two at the boards to sit down. Camus' face went blank for a moment, then his eyes widened, their baby? What was going on?" When Haru sat down, she felt his arms around her shoulders. "A... A baby?" He quietly asked, seeming almost startled for the moment. The composer nodded and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Yup, congratulations papa."


	14. In the Realm of Half Awareness

Oh goodness, I was not planning on finishing Heavens before I finished Quartet Night, but I did. Here we have Eiichi (who's name reminded me of Full Moon wo Sagashite, but that's beside the point.) I kind went and was liked you know what. What if Haru talks in her sleep. Thus, this was born. I'm planning on continuing, perhaps going through pregnancy, but they'll probably get one more chapter each at least. Anyways, enjoy! If you have suggestions I'd love to hear them

* * *

Peaceful sleep was the best, most anybody would agree with that statement. Even if they tended to sleep well most nights. A bit groggily, Eiichi glanced at the digital clock on the side of the room. It simply read 5:30. He shouldn't have been up for another hour, but it did give him a good chance to look over his peaceful wife.

He and Haru had been married for the last three years. She was the composer for the band he was in after the original group she had worked with failed to win the Utapri award. After that it had taken a while for Haru to become comfortable with Heavens. It happened eventually though, and within a year or two of that the two had started going out. Those were happy times.

His gaze went lovingly to his wife, his hand gently stroking her arm through the blanket. He was met with no resistance.

"I don't know how you did it, but I can't imagine my life without you." He mumbled, a bit of a smile on his face. Instead of the always confidant tone, it held more sincerity, more warmth and love than he normally showed. "Did you have any secrets behind what you've done to my heart?"

He wasn't answered with anything coherent, but instead a simple grumble.

"I doubt you do, you can hardly keep a good secret to yourself. You were so innocent when I first met you, hell, you're still pretty innocent by this world's standards." He mused, placing a kiss on Haruka's forehead.

"Pregnant." He heard her say, causing one eyebrow to rise

"Pregnant?" Eiichi echoed, cautiously watching her. Was she awake and saying this? He could only wonder.

"You're going to be a daddy." She added, her eyes still not fluttering as they commonly did.

"Me? We're going to have a family?"

Yet, he didn't get a single response that time. Sighing he got to his feet and headed towards the large kitchen in their home. He loved his wife dearly, but when he heard that he was confused. Could she really be expecting their first child?

Pulling out a cookbook he began working on an elaborate breakfast. Nothing but the best would do. and finally, by the time he had finished, he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Morning Eiichi." She yawned.

The idol turned and smiled, his arms wide open to receive her.

They embraced for a moment, the alert man just holding his groggy partner.

"Hey- Haru?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, seeming more alert.

"Do you remember saying anything about being pregnant?"

"W-what?"

"This morning you said that you were pregnant with our child." He coolly replied, getting a slow nod.

"Well... I don't remember telling you, but, I am. We'll be expecting them next fall."

Once more he grinned, "Thank you." He mumbled. placing a kiss on her forehead. "For being in my life."


	15. In the Midst of Balloons and Streamers

I'm horrible, doing this in a Study Hall at School. Wow, okay, yeah, ATC, you might be crazy. I get it. Anyways. Here is Ranmaru's chapter, I might do another for Ai just for a chance that he was human, I don't know though. You can for sure look forward to each of the boys getting either a bit more drama or fluff. Not sure which yet. Enjoy!

* * *

Haru grinned as she looked back at Reiji, the man had just helped her in setting up a baby crib- and in hanging streamers and balloons all around it. Right in the center sat a positive pregnancy test as well.

"Thanks for the help." The composer said, simply getting a smile in response.

"No problem, if you need anymore help just call." And with that the brunette had taken off, his green car pulling out of the driveway not even a minute later.

With steady steps the composer made her way back to the crib, one hand resting over her flat midsection. "You know, I can't wait to actually get to meet you. I'm sure your papa will say the same thing."

There was no response, not that she was expecting there to be from the unborn child.

"You know, we hadn't even been trying too long for you, so thank you."

"Trying too long for who?" Came a male voice from behind the composer. It was one she could mistake absolutely no where. The voice of Ranmaru, her husband of the last four years.

"Come take a look." She simply responded. Glancing over her shoulder at the heterochromiac.

Soon, she felt his presence at her side. His eyes scanning the crib and balloons as she examined his gaze. She'd noticed as soon as he'd spotted the test in the crib. His eyes watering up just a little bit.

"We are… Our baby." He said, pulling her close to himself. For now he would play off of his emotions, an event like this was something special.


	16. The Glow

So here we go down the bunny trail once more. This time, I asked and got told to go along with the telling of this important news to family. Since I feel it would be off to go out of order I'll simply go back and start over. With Masa once more! Now, I know, you're probably gonna wonder. Well ATC, what about Ai- or Ringo? We know jack squat about their families! I say poppy cock. In those situations I will simply use Haru's grandmother. Anyways. Enjoy! If you have any ideas or themes, feel free to tell me. I'd love to see and perhaps even use them.

* * *

Haru was snuggled into Masato's side, a blanket draped across her as they traveled by cab to the hospital. Today the two were headed to go and see Masato's family, to go and tell them the fact that they were going to be grandparents, or in Mei's case, an aunt.

The composer had been nervous about this, but eventually her husband had calmed her enough to sleep.

"Hey, we're here." He said.

Her sleeping form stirred, her golden eyes opening, trying to wake up without the grogginess associated with sleep.

"Okay." She yawned, sitting up straighter.

The door was pulled open and the two stepped out. The members of Masato's family had all been called to the hospital, mainly because it wouldn't seem fair for just one member of the family to get the news first.

Getting in the elevator to get to the third floor Haru glanced down at her stomach. The child was starting to pick up some size, and her body swelled a little trying to keep room possible for the new life. However, she was dressed in very loose clothing. Not that it was necessary, she still fit into her old clothing, but her body now looked like she'd always just eaten a big meal.

"Room 203, right?" She asked, getting a nod.

The two walked in after a short period of knocking and the sound of a voice calling them in.

Masato's mother was sitting up in the bed, a smile on her face, where as his sister stood at the other side holding up something.

That was when right before his mother looked over at the two, and waved them over.

Haru stayed right beside her husband, a smile on her face as well.

"It's good to see you two again." She greeted, her husband who had been sitting in a chair by the bed looked up from his phone and nodded. Although, he still wasn't happy with his son, he was at least somewhat proud he'd become a top class idol

"It's been a long time, how are you feeling?" Haru asked, the blue haired woman simply smiled. "I'm holding up well. The doctor said I should be able to go home tomorrow."

Masato would have commented, but, instead he'd been caught up in his fifteen year old sister's arms.

"Ah, that's wonderful." The composer smiled.

"It'll be good to be home, but how have you been? Probably quite busy, especially since you're going to be a mother."

All other conversations stopped, each set of eyes on Masato's mother.

"Was that what you came to talk about?" She asked a moment later, trying to ignore how awkward the air in the room had become.

The younger married couple looked between themselves and nodded.

"Mother, how could you tell?" The idol asked, looking between two rather important women in his life.

"It's easy, she's just got the glow."


	17. Around the Christmas Tree

So, here's chapter 17 already. Wow. Doesn't the time fly? Sorry about the chapters not coming as fast. I've been a bit busy these last few days. Graduation for the seniors was just today so I went out and was there, attended a party as well. Anyways. To Ren! Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions you'd like thrown in, message me. Enjoy!

* * *

Ah December 25th, a time to be spent with family, for caroling and mirth. Ren and Haru were at a Christmas party held by the Jinguji family. Even though most people were busy, they still found ways to show up, and even though some people had reasons for not wanting to go, they got pushed in anyways. "Hey, everyone, crowd into the tree." Haru instructed, a nice looking camera in hand. With a bit of grumbling, and a few people staying quiet the tree became full at it's bottoms. The three brothers and their families crowded around. "And on the count of three." The pinked haired composer smiled, looking into the camera. "One, two, three- I'm pregnant." Most faces in that picture were shocked, however, there stood one huge smile on Ren's face.


	18. With a Little Bit of Chocolate

So, here we get Syo, I was drawing blanks until I remembered some people go and hand people things that are the size of the baby at the time and was like eyyyy why not. So I suppose Haru is about eight weeks along in this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Never had Haru wondered if Summer could be any harsher- this summer especially. Now, the pink haired composer enjoyed time in the sun as much as the next person, but not when it felt like she was going to melt. Then it was a bit much. "I wish I could take this thing off." She mumbled, tugging at the collar of the button down shirt she'd borrowed. "I know." Syo replied, they were heading to his parent's house for the weekend. At the house was a large lake- perfect for swimming! "Hey, you remembered the chocolate bars, right?" Haru glanced down at the box in her hand and nodded. "Yeah, although... If we don't get there soon they'll be melted... And rather tasty." Some people had rather odd cravings, Haru though? Chocolate. Dark chocolate, white chocolate- anything she could get her hands on. "I know- just don't eat them. Otherwise we'll have to find another way to come out with the news. The pink haired woman's lips puckered into a pout, and soon enough they pulled into a house out in the country. Getting greeted almost immediately after they'd stepped out of the car. It progressed quickly from there, entering the living room Haru got out the smaller boxes and handed one to each family member. Syo's father took the partially melted piece in his fingers. "Do we get a life supply of chocolate?" He asked, getting a laugh from everyone else in the room. Between chuckles Haru shook her head. "No, but that's the size of your grandchild." "Not that she wouldn't enjoy a lifetime supply of chocolate though." Syo interjected. "A baby." His mother grinned big, "Now when's the baby due?" "Right before Christmas." Haru said, looking down at her stomach. She still wasn't showing. That was good. "Make sure to take extra special care of both of yourselves. Neither of you over exert yourselves, or I'm gonna have to come over." Kaoru warned. A bit of a smile on his face. The Kurusu family was a loving one.


	19. With the Power of a Song

So, here we go, chapter 19 already. Holy poop. Here we have Otoya, and for a little bit I was debating on if Saotome would be like "lolz I know" or omgasdkjfajeflkasjldfj" so meh? I guess? Here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

The words and melody behind Otoya's song in progress were about the fact that he was going to become a father. That his life was going to change rapidly. Honestly, he was excited, but also a bit nervous. He and Haruka were going to perform the song for his father to get the news out.

That was, if Saotome didn't already know. It was a nice, ignorant and blissful idea to think the man wouldn't have a clue, but the facts were that even though he was a tad over the top on almost everything- he paid attention.

Haru was barely showing, her stomach still flat. However, morning sickness got to her, and got her bad. It was more than a few times that she would run to the bathroom with a hand clamped over her mouth recently.

Here the two were, in a practice room. Otoya warming up as he was accompanied by his spouse. It wasn't much more than five minutes later when Saotome entered the room and they began.

By the end it appeared if the former idol's eyes were leaking. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He mumbled, seeming rather out of character for himself.


	20. Read this to Me in About Two Years

I honestly can say I like this chapter. Tokiya got another semi longer chapter. yayyyyy. Enjoy!

* * *

When it came to seeing Haru with her somewhat bigger belly, Tokiya couldn't help but swell with joy. It was their baby within her. Their love that had created the little person.

However, it also caused him to think back to his own childhood, how his father had left both his mother and himself. Only because even as a child he wished to be able to sing. If only his father could see him now. Successful, happy, it was all due to hard work and love. He hoped that his father could see this, and regret the things he'd done in the past. How he'd made life so much harder for the two.

The navy haired idol would never do that. Not in a million years. No matter what their child wished to go into- so long as they were happy. Now, he and Haru were simply snuggled together, they were expecting a guest- his mother. The woman was nice enough, determined, firm, but gentle.

Only when Tokiya was caught up within his own thoughts did the doorbell ring.

A bit reluctantly he uncurled himself from his wife and went to the door. A smile coming to face as he wrapped his arms around his mother and then invited her inside.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Haru greeted, reaching down she pulled out a wrapped item, it wasn't very thick, but it was big enough.

"We've got a gift for you." Tokiya said, watching as the item passed from hand to hand.

After a moment of carefully removing the paper a confused look came to the elderly woman's face.

"A children's book?" She asked.

"Open the front cover." Haru instructed.

Following the instructions the woman's dark blue eyes caught on words written in her son's elegant script. "Read this to me in about two years, love, baby."

She looked up at the sheepishly smiling couple before wrapping her arms around both and simply expressing her joy that way.


	21. Written on a Onesie

Oh good god, I'm sorry. Here is Cecil's he's rather late huh? I couldn't even think of anything legit so it was like lol here try. If you haven't realized, I'm trying to post daily. Just because. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ah, travel, it was horrible. From the moment Cecil and Haru had gotten on the plane, to the time they arrived at the palace Haru simply felt nauseous- and she hated it. At least, now that they were there they could just relax right? Wrong, almost right away they were dragged away from their rooms for dinner. It was a private meal, simply the king and queen of Agnapolis and the idol and composer. Haru was fighting hard to keep herself from throwing up. It was so hard, especially at the smell of this food. Normally she enjoyed this food. Not now though. The composer glanced over at her husband and squeezed his free hand. "Mother, father, Haru and I have gifts for you." Cecil said, letting go of Haru's hand he pulled out two bags and handed them over. Inside each was a onsie that said, 'I love grandma / grandpa!' Each set of eyes met with each other, and then a smile, before finally it was declared that the two would have to spend more time in the country. At least until the child was born.


	22. Dangit! Not My Rosebush!

Oh god this is so late. I'm sorry! I also should be sleeping. However, I didn't want to not get one up for today :c I hope that this gets better, if I don't post on the 24th I got super busy turning 16. Anyways. Enjoy! )

* * *

Easter was a fun holiday, although there weren't any small children in the family- yet, Natsuki and Haru had an Easter egg hunt at their house. In a good chunk of the brightly colored eggs was candy. Simple, sweet, things that they enjoyed. However, in the piyo-chan eggs sat a strip of paper folded in on itself many times. What was on the paper? Simple, a folded up ultrasound picture from their last appointment only a week prior. As always Natsuki had invited his family over for the holiday, and seeing as this news was better in person they'd incorporated it into the festivities. One thing Haru wasn't expecting though? Natsuki's father plucking her rose bush up out of the ground so his wife could get the piyo-chan egg from underneath it. When all the eggs were collected, the four met up in the dinning room. Splitting the eggs up before they were to be opened. "Save the piyo-chan ones for last." Natsuki advised, pushing the eggs towards the center of the table. After a few minutes of opening the eggs and enjoying the sweets within they made it to the special eggs. "What's this?" Natsuki's mother asked, unfolding the picture. When that was done, she showed it to her husband and then looked to the idol and composer. Never had the two seen his parents so excited. Or felt a group hug so tight.


	23. We're Waiting on a Visitor

So, here we go, thank you to Oni Eve for the idea used in this chapter, I found it super duper cute. So yeah! I also learned about Reiji's family. Yayyyyy for research.

* * *

Every now and then it was wonderful to invite the family over, to enjoy their company. That was the case with this evening. Reiji and Haru had both invited over very important people in their lives. For Reiji, it was his mother and sister coming over. For Haruka, it was her parents and her grandmother. It was a good thing they shared such a large house, otherwise not everybody would have fit at the table. "Hey, Reiji dear, can you get one more chair?" She asked before sitting down. The others at the table looked around a tad confused. "Did you invite anyone else, Haru?" Her grandmother asked, getting a smile in response. "Oh, yes, but they won't be here for quite some time." Only mere moments later Reiji returned with a high chair and placed it next to his wife. Most eyes in the room went wide, that was, until the air was broken with Reiji's sister squealing out of excitement.


	24. Syke!

Oh wow, it seems like these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I apologize for that, I'm sorry there was also no chapter yesterday. I hope to get two up today to make up for it. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and if you have suggestions for future chapters. Message me!

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, Haru, Ringo, and Haru's grandmother were sitting on the porch, cups of iced tea in hand.

"Grandma, I have something to tell you." Haru said after it'd gotten quiet for a moment.

The older woman glanced over the male between them and at her granddaughter.

"Ringo and I killed a man." She said, her voice not very loud.

Her grandmother's eyes went huge. "Y-you. Oh god Haru! What happened?! Where's the body? We need to get rid of it. We can chop it up, put it in the chum and throw it to the sharks."

A bit of a smile lit up on both of the lovers faces before Haru laughed.

"Syke, we didn't kill anybody. However, we did create a person."

Her grandmother's face went from plotting to a grand ole smile.


	25. There Are Baking Buns

So, this chapter is Kira's, and I don't even know anymore, idea barrel is starting to run low. Hopefully I can find more! If you have any ideas feel free to share! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Baking wasn't something Haru commonly did, sure, she'd bake cookies, however, bread was certainly uncommon. She and her mother-in-law were kneading whole wheat dough. It wasn't too much longer after that that the bread had been put into the pans and then in the oven, both Sumeragi women retreating to the living room. A timer had been set to warn them of when the bread would be done.

"Thanks for coming over today." Haru said, getting a simple nod from the woman. Surprisingly, (or rather, not) both of Kira's parents were strikingly like the man she'd married.

After about forty minutes the composer heard the sound of the door opening, and two pairs of feet entering the home.

"Welcome home!" She called out, getting to her feet, her mother in law following behind.

Kira had gone out shopping with his father, just getting simple ingredients for that evening's meal.

"What's baking?" The elder Sumeragi asked, his yellow eyes glancing to the oven.

"Kira dear, would you please open the oven?"

With a nod, he opened the oven door, a yeasty smell rushing out to greet the others.

"Bread?"

"No, buns."

The two elders looked a bit confused.

"There's a bun in this oven, and in Haru's."

Suddenly, the two caught on, a small grin on each of their faces.


	26. A Long Awaited Tour

I am a horrible, horrible person. I am so sorry. I almost fell asleep before I woke up and was like "Aw crap, I haven't written today's chapter. So here we have Ai, thank you once more Oni Eve for the suggestions with today's chapter! Anyways, if you have a suggestion, tell me, and enjoy!

* * *

Not always could families be together, that fact was well known. Especially for Haru and Ai, their families lived so far apart, and neither side had been able to come and see the new house.

That would be changed today though. Even if Haru's grandmother, and the professor along with Aine, who'd recently woken up from his coma, couldn't stop over. They would give the tour of their home through a new software.

Starting at exactly three, the video conference started. Ai holding onto a camera as he and Haru walked around their grand home, in particular staying away from the bedroom wing to their home.

"Why do you keep avoiding that hallway in specific?" Aine asked after noticing they'd always turn away.

"You'll see." Haru simply replied, following her mechanical husband through the seemingly endless hallways.

Nearing the end they finally walked down, first showing off their bedroom, then the few guest rooms before finally stopping at a shut door. In front of said door? Blue and pink streamers, along with a balloon and a sign that read, 'to be continued...'

By then the news had been figured out, Haru's grandmother squealing, and the professor and Aine slowly gaining the happier feelings. No matter how it was sliced, their makeshift family was growing.


	27. Due in About Six Months

Well, it's a bit earlier than midnight, so yayyyyyy god. I'm like dead tired atm, but I hope you enjoy this. Hopefully there's better / more stuff after school ends. And I can just like not die or something from the crazy. Let's admit it, it's time to get out and be free. Yes? Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Haru was simply waiting, her grandmother was going to stop over by the home she and Nagi shared, it had been a while, and they'd decided that it would be a good day for her to visit. The two also had news to break to Haru's grandmother.

Protectively, the composer's arms were wrapped around her midsection, thoughts and hopes for the future came to mind. At least once a day she made time to simply be with their child.

Almost falling asleep while standing she suddenly heard a knock and went to the door. Her arms wrapped around her grandmother- who seemed a tad suspicious of something being different, but eventually they went back inside. The two talking as they waited for the food Nagi had been working on.

It was roughly half an hour after her grandmother got there that Nagi came inside with the food. A platter full of baby back ribs, baby carrots, and other various baby foods.

"And for the kicker." The youngest of the three chuckled, carefully he stood Haru up and wrapped his arms around her slowly expanding mid-section. "One actual baby, to be done in about six months!"


	28. A Beat All it's Own

So Camus, here we go! God, I cannot wait for school to be out- ya know? I promise that I'll get all of the chapters up, and that I'll at least try to keep updates daily. However, I also plan on trying to get a job. Money is a thing. haha, enjoy! if you have suggestions keep me posted.

* * *

"Your baby is quite healthy, do you hear that?" Asked the doctor.

Haru grinned as she looked at Camus, the two were in for her three month appointment. "A new beat." Without warning, her husband pulled out his phone, recording the sound, and the picture for at least a brief moment.

"It's so fast." He mumbled, a smile coming to his own face. "Our little kicker."

From there it was quite a bit of care in getting home, they'd gotten pictures of the ultrasound, and were simply chatting about various things. The hype of a baby in the house certainly hadn't worn down it's stay yet.

"You know. That would be a good way to tell Grandma." Haru said all of a sudden, glancing to his phone. "Can I see your phone? Or you just play the recording when I get it ready?"

After just a little persuasion, Camus complied, and Haru called up her grandmother.

About a minute into the call the blond played the recording. All went silent before there was a bit of a squeal on the other end. It appeared as if everyone was joy filled at the news.


	29. Interupptions

Um, warning, I did a thing and it's a bit worse than just mentioning sex, but nothing really happens! Nothing explicit! I promise! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Going on tour was commonly fun, Eiichi loved the way it took him away from the same places he knew. The same streets and threw him out into new places, new experiences.

Something he loved even better? Taking his easily flusterable wife with him on these trips. She'd been exposed very little to different cultures like this as a child, and personally, the ashy blond had made it his mission to take her around the world. Even if it took a while with his work.

Heavens had gone to America as their popularity grew, it wasn't a huge place, but it was definitely nice. Certainly different. He was glad it got Haru out of the house when they went.

"It shouldn't get to him until tonight, until then... Care to keep occupied?"

Haru's face went a rosey hue, and she saw a wolf like grin appear on her husband's face.

Sitting up a bit more she wrapped her arms around his back and placed her lips upon his own. It didn't take things long to heat up from there, hands groping familiar places. Kisses trailing up and down, the sounds so familiar.

However, just in the middle of their make out session Eiichi's phone rang.

He let out a curse before picking it up, within a moment it was on speaker phone.

Haru still taking a silent moment, trying to catch her breath.

"So, I just got this package." Raging Otori's voice came through the package. "Why are you sending me things when you'll be home soon enough?"

"Just open the package." Haru said, snuggling into her husband's side.

Then came the sound of wrinkling paper, along with silence until finally his voice came again.

"I'm... I'm going to be a grandpa?"


	30. Around the Dinner Table

Well, I'll be darned, I actually finished part two of this before school ended. Even though this is making the cut of barely before midnight on Sunday. I did it. Now, I know I heard ask of perhaps Aine getting chapters. Now, if I were still in the first round of this I would be like sure. The thing is that I'm so far in. So, I'm sorry, but no new boys shall be added to this story. However, I think there might be a round three of just fluffy scenes. Now, the bucket for this topic has been running low, and I'm sorry about that. Telling people has just gotten a tad boring for me. So expect just fluffy scenes for the next ones. Things like the baby kicking, or reading stories to the baby, or just fluffy happy things. Without further delay, here is chapter 30, and Ranmaru is our lovely boy. Enjoy!

* * *

It was true, they could have sent to have these custom made, the idea didn't feel as endearing though. The fact that they were writing out these things was a sweet thing, they would keep one of the plates, and the other three would be going home with the people who ate off of them.

Haru's plates were written in cursive, the lines very curved and elegant as she made sure to take her time. Where as Ranmaru's were done in print, the letters a bit choppier, and not nearly as many hearts and flowers doodled on the bottom and top for edging, but sweet in a similar manner.

When their handiwork was on the plates they put them in the oven to set the ink on the plates, and to leave it for as long as it would possibly last.

It wasn't until weeks later when the plates actually got used though, Haru's grandmother, and Ranmaru's mother and sister had come over for a meal.

It wasn't a terribly common occurrence, something that only happened about once in the period of six months. However, it was when big news was spilled.

Why, just the last time Ranmaru's sister had come out with the fact that she had started seeing someone, or how new things had come into life.

Their method of telling was different though, as the food that had been served on their plates disappeared they noticed letters and words.

It had been Haru's grandmother who first noticed Ranmaru's script, the others caught on within five minutes though. The idle chatter became much more meaningful, and excited.

One thing remained the same though, those plates all said 'Ranmaru + Haru = baby Kurosaki'.


	31. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree

Well, I can honestly say I never expected this to go on for so long, or that so many people would like it. So I can certainly say I'm pleased. Thanks guys. Anyways, round three here we go! It's just going to be various things throughout pregnancy now, but for sure after the last events, So yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

As Haru had gotten further into her pregnancy, she'd felt a bit odd in her body. It wasn't that there was a huge change in her body, she by no means was huge now. However, she had multiple occasions that she cursed at her bladder now. Along with that, she had a very active child growing within herself.

As the days grew old, she felt the many prodding kicks and hits at her innards, and on multiple occasions she had to sit down.

That was why she often grumbled, it wasn't the fact that she disliked the child- no, she loved the baby. She just wanted the baby out and in her arms. Not causing such internal havoc.

It had been one day, around the six month mark that they'd found a way to soothe the beast though. Around noon the kicks had fired up again, her hands had gone to the bump as she whispered things, hoping that their child would calm down.

However, nothing she did was working. Defeated, she had taken a seat on the couch and waited.

That was when Masato came home, he'd been off for a movie shoot. At first he questioned what was going on, then he placed a hand on her bulge, a lullaby slipping through his lips. It wasn't long until then, the turbulence stopped, and all he could think was that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

* * *

The thing with the apple not falling far from the tree has to deal with the singing and calming down thing. I can just kinda see Masa singing to Haru when she would freak out (or play the piano) and it would calm her down, so I could also see the same for their baby.


	32. Boys Are Stupid

So, here we get Ren, I was planning on this topic coming up one way or another. Ren just gets it because well. Because. Anyways, enjoy! If you have any suggestions, let me know and it might be included in a future chapter!

* * *

Finding the sex of their baby had truthfully been something the idol and composer had never brought up. They'd simply been excited about the idea of an additional member to their tiny family.

That made this visit a bit more difficult for the two, Haru was around five months along with their little gift, her belly had only recently popped, and she was getting energy back. Now, that was certainly something that she had missed, along with other things that she normally tried to keep in the bedroom. Energy certainly was splendid. "Do you want to know, Little Lamb?" Ren asked, his eyes glancing from the screen back to his wife.

Her lips pursed ever so slightly as she tried to figure out what she wanted, the idea of a surprise was splendid, but, if they knew the gender in advance they'd be able to get things proper to the gender of the baby. "I want to know." She said after a moment of consideration.

The doctor nodded, studying the picture a moment more before he simply replied. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Jinguji, you're having a girl."

From that day on their ideas shifted ever so slightly, they'd even decided on how to paint the nursery.

This shift also led way for Haru to tease her husband in a new way. Not that she normally teased him, but, she had certainly found a sore spot one day as they discussed the distant future.

"What about when she starts dating?" Haru had asked as they lay on their king sized mattress.

Ren stopped his nibbling on her neck, a hand going defensively around her midsection. "Not an option, I'd rather get out a shotgun and chase the boy away."

The composer chuckled, "Ren, darling, if she doesn't date one day, though, we won't have grandchildren in the distant future."

"Boys are stupid." He replied, placing a kiss to the bump.

"You're a boy."

"And you think I wasn't stupid? I swear, if a boy breaks our little angel's heart, I'm going to get as many fan girls as I can and release them on his butt."

A bell like chuckle came from Haru's mouth. "You really are funny."


	33. A Little Pampering

So, I um, it's been an awesome day. I'm out of school, I passed my driving test. I might even get a free car. It's been awesome! So, enjoy today's chapter! Can you believe it? 33 chapters already. I love you guys!

* * *

Haru had been on her own, just looking around for things. It wasn't very often that she got to be alone, even though her spouse was busy he often took her with. Leaving her utterly exhausted by the end of the day. However, today he'd needed her to stay back, so what did she do? Stop by her grandmother's first, and then head out to the local grocery store. Her eyes catching on a bottle of nail polish.

She hadn't treated herself in a while, and what could be the harm in painting both sets of nails?

Looking through the colors she chose a mint green. It wasn't too stand offish, but it was something she rather liked. Paying for the polish she went home and sat down in the bathroom. Deciding it would be best to do her toe nails first. That was, when she figured out she couldn't even reach her feet!

Frustrated she continued trying, and about an hour later with little results, the door opened and shut.

"Haru?" Syo's voice came, but she didn't hear him.

"Goddammit!" She cried out, with her anger bubbling she was ready to throw the bottle.

Now, cursing was not something common to Haru, and that was why Syo had hurried his butt up the stairs, hoping things were okay.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her husband asked, before noticing the nail polish in her hands. "Wait... Can you not reach?"

The pink faced woman simply shook her head.

"Here." When he was handed the nail polish he gently took one of her feet in his hands and started painting her nails. His fingers expertly working in delicate strokes.

"You could have just asked you know." He hummed.

Her lips pursed ever so slightly. "I just... I wanted to do something for myself, and it's near impossible to do anything like that. I can't even reach my feet anymore- and they're disgusting! I mean, my ankles are so swollen." The Idol just let his composer rant, he kept to his work. "I know." He replied, when he was done with her feet, he took one of her hands within his own. "I keep you close because I worry, I don't mean to make you feel smothered, I just... Worry." He placed a kiss on her knuckle. "I'm lucky to have the life I do, and I fear that everything could be snatched away from me at the snap of a finger."

When her hands were done, he had her turn around and worked on her back, even if the worries heavy on their minds existed, it didn't mean that they couldn't use a good pampering every now and then.


	34. The Relief to Panic

So, Otoya's is a bit shorter, but I enjoyed writing it. I'm also out for summer now, and I think I might have a job. owo Enjoy!

* * *

Some people got big and experienced severe symptoms during their time waiting for that new member of their family. However, Haru didn't.

She was still small, she wasn't terribly afflicted by symptoms, only the occasional morning sickness had gotten to her.

That was the thing though, she didn't get affected by much, and she hadn't felt her baby kick yet. That was worrying, and a reason that she and Otoya had started to panic- and to even have had an extra exam to make sure the baby was okay. That was, however, until she'd reached about six months of pregnancy.

Her husband was toying with her belly, he left kisses over it, and talked to it.

"C'mon, please sweet heart?" He asked, even though they didn't know the sex of the baby it didn't keep him from using nicknames.

Haru doubted anything would come from his request, but that was when she felt a flutter, and then another, until there was a force upon her stomach.

Both of their faces brightened almost instantly, the excitement coming back.  
"Hey- can you do that again?" Otoya asked, getting another kick. "Your momma and I are so proud of you right now, thank you."


	35. Documented Evidence

So, Tokiya didn't get a long one this time around. Even though I planned on it, He just didn't though, and thank you to the last review telling me of the error, I'll try to get that fixed, but it's giving me issues. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

There had been worries with Haru's pregnancy, with as much as it had taken to get pregnant both she and Tokiya took every moment with their baby that they could.

Something Haru hadn't been expecting though? When her husband had suggested that they take weekly pictures.

It made her happy though, they could have gone somewhere fancy, they could have gotten family to do it. Instead, each week Haru would put on a tank top and stand in front of the sliding glass door and her husband would get a picture of her silhouette.

Another thing she hadn't expected was how big she would have gotten, and how fast it had happened as well. Around only ten weeks she'd started to show, and from there her bump just continue to grow and grow.

By roughly 30 weeks she was huge! She felt like she was glowing though, the way everything happened, she couldn't help but be happy, or feel that nothing in the world could be wrong. They were getting their baby, and it was only a few weeks away- for now though, she would enjoy their documented evidence of the life growing within her.


	36. Her Rock

I actually like this chapter, much better than the other chapters I've written for Cece. So enjoy!

* * *

It felt like everyone was staring, and Haru did not like it.

Yes, Cecil was royalty, and royalty caught many eyes, Haru understood that. However, having been in Agnapolis for a few months she felt the eyes on her more than anyone else.

The idle chatter of the people- more than likely discussing the next rulers of the country, but also discussing her.

Their child's blood was only one fourth from this land, and the rest was Japanese, it wasn't a good way to quite get favor in your hand- even if you were considered a muse.

No matter where she turned now, she could hear them talking about her, or so it felt. It was just so overwhelming!

"Cecil- can we please get out of here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Emotionally, she felt out of whack at the moment, and frankly, she just wanted to cry.

Quickly, her husband pulled her into a quiet, empty building- and almost instantly she was in his arms sobbing her heart out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He hummed, his hand gently running up and down her back. "What's wrong?"

The sound that first emerged from Haru's lips was shaky at best, and not a word could be understood.

"It's okay, take a deep breath and tell me."

With a bit of force on her part she did as instructed, and slowly she calmed down.

"Can you tell me?" He asked, noticing that she seemed okay.

"Hormones." She replied, a hand going up and rubbing her red eyes.

"Ah, got it, but no matter what- I'm here for you."

She smiled, even when she was a mess, he could manage to put her back together.


	37. Alone Together

So, here we have Natsuki again, and I got wayyyy caught up watching "Lovely Complex" which I'll admit... It's way addicting! Anyways, enjoy! if you have suggestions for future chapters just tell me and I'll see what I can do C:

* * *

It was fun to make music, Haru could admit to that. It was also fun to enjoy other people's music.

That was why she'd taken a break from practicing piano to rock out to an older album she'd dug up just the other day.

Natsuki was taking a nap, and for a moment she thought being by herself would be okay. She could simply enjoy things.

Hovering her mouse over the play button she clicked and listened, her foot tapping, and her head ever so slightly bopping as she listened. The thing was, after that she grew more and more entranced by the music.

Why, she'd even gotten up and started dancing as best she could with her back and abdomen not killing her.

"Can I join in?" She heard from behind her, and suddenly she whipped around. Her husband behind her, a carefree smile on her face.

With her own reddening, she nodded, and felt his hands take her own.

For the rest of the afternoon they just enjoyed other people's music, and Haru simply thought of how nice it could be to be alone together.


	38. Changing Tastebuds

I really don't know where this chapter came from, but hey, it's here. Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes food smelled amazing, and just made the person getting a whiff want some. However, the opposite was also true- sometimes the scent of things made people want to gag. Their stomachs churning as the smell invaded their personal space.

This was a big thing Haru had felt during her pregnancy. Her husband loved his fried foods, even so much that they'd made fried foods at home from time to time. The issue now was that whenever Haru was within a twenty foot radius of anything greasy, or fried, her stomach decided to mess with her.

Of course, this messed with her husband as well. He loved both, spending time with his wife and getting to eat his fried foods. The thing was finding a way to enjoy both of his loves.

He just didn't know how.

Another thing was how her tastes had gone to the dark side- at least in Reiji's mind.

She was addicted to vegetables now, and mix matching her food so that it no longer seemed edible to anyone else.

"Are you sure you want that?" The idol asked as he watched the soup she was making progress.

"Of course!" She'd cry out, turning momentarily away from her pot.

"It smells so bad though."

Haru would huff and grab a spoon, taking a bite before she'd get another spoonful and somehow force him into eating it.

There were two things Reiji could honestly say now.

1. Be wary of a pregnant woman's taste in food.

2. It would be better when their child was born.


	39. Prohibited Exploration

So, since I work rather late today you guys get your chapter far earlier in the day than normal! Ringo got a longgggg Chapter (or so I think he did) Enjoy! If you have suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or something! Also, I know this thing is going way long. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. It'll get to sixty chapters by time I'm done, probably stuff with labor and new born what not before it's done.

* * *

Nursery designing was something Haru thought would be a job between the both of them. However, she wasn't supposed to be around the fumes much- or to be on her feet!

She'd had higher blood pressure later in her pregnancy, and as such was mostly restrained to their bedroom. Yes, the pink haired composer loved the room, it was light in color, and it felt so peaceful and serene most of the time. It still felt somewhat peaceful, but it was too boring! So what if she could watch television- or listen to music.

Without proper human interaction she felt so irritable that she just wanted to shove her hand through a wall!

Careful as of her well sized abdomen, she shifted so she could get up, it was true that she could have called someone to keep her company, but she didn't care. If she called Ringo, she'd get an apology over the phone, something about still working on the nursery.

If she called anyone else- a member of Starish, Tomo, anyone- she'd still be confined to the stupid bed! With her first step she could start to feel the blood dripping down to her feet, she would have to make this very quick, or risk the scolding and swollen ankles.

You know though, Ringo wasn't particularly harsh with her now. His scoldings generally ended with a cuddling, that- or a massage. Those were nice.

Treading lightly, she edged closer and closer to the nursery, her movements slowly coming to a halt as she heard the sound of her spouse humming.

Being as cautious as she could, she slid the door open just a hair and looked around. What she saw made her take in a surprised breath of air.

The room was painted a sky blue, clouds floating near the top, and by the bottom there was grass and even a tree! The furniture was somewhat plain, mainly woods and whites, but it worked rather well.

Ringo turned around as soon as he heard the gasp.

"Haru?" He asked, setting whatever he'd had in his hands down.

Quickly she started to retreat, but, she didn't get far before she felt his soft hand on her wrist. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I was just... Um- I was going for a walk!

"In our home? You know you can't be moving too much, let alone near the nursery. The fumes wouldn't be good for either of you."

Haru huffed and looked a tad tearful for a moment before she was embraced.

"Dear." He mumbled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Would you like to get a better look, and then... Perhaps go back to our bedroom?"

She nodded, taking his hand when it was offered, they made their way into the room.

"It's... Beautiful." Haru said, looking around at the details she had missed.

Ringo simply grinned, "of course, I had you two in mind."

Haru wrapped her arms around her husband before she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Now, we can't stay in here long, it's not good for you." He sternly said, carrying her back to their bedroom. It'd taken a bit of persuading, but eventually he decided on finishing up tomorrow. He'd snuggle today.


	40. Unnecessary Protection

So, we get that long arse chapter last time and we're back to a short one. Sorry about that, but anyways. Chapter 40, can you believe it?

* * *

Something odd was going on, no matter what Haru was doing- where she went- she was always being watched. No, she didn't have a stalker, but her husband was being far too protective.

She loved Kira, but it felt like he somewhat smothered her.

There had been one day when he wouldn't let her put her arms above her head.

It was early in the morning, she'd been just rousing from the edge of sleep. Her arms had subconsciously started to go for a stretch.

That was when she felt her apparently more awake husband's arms on her own, pushing them down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at the much taller man.

He let go a moment later, and shook her head, only a moment later to end up doing the same thing.

"Don't lift your arms above your head." He warned.

"Huh? Why?"

"It can cause the umbilical cord to wrap around the baby's neck."

That was only one experience, another had been when she was going for a bath. It'd been a long day, and just as soon as she'd gone to draw her bath, he showed up behind her and turned off the water.

It'd taken a little while, and a lot of effort on Haru's part, but she'd eventually convinced her husband that these were both just old wives tales.


	41. Problematic Sleep

So, here we have Ai. I feel like he would bring up things like sex just out of no where. I also have odd head cannons so yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Haru had been having issues sleeping, it didn't matter what she did.

Drinking warm milk? Nothing. A soothing bath? Nope. Not even a boring book that could normally have her pass out did the trick! The woman who had originally slept on her back and switched to her side was just having issues with this left and right.

At first her efforts had been alone, she'd told her android of a husband that everything was fine. He let her get away with this at first, but as the night dragged on he noticed things.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, looking into his eyes, they glowed ever so slightly, illuminating her face in a subtle blue.

"I've heard that sex before bed can tire someone out." He stated a moment later, looking over her figure.

She'd been rather healthy throughout the pregnancy, and that option was healthy so long as nothing got too dirty. Haru's face flushed ever so lightly as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine on that Ai, besides- I don't need my water breaking just yet."

With a nod on his part she heard the sound of humming, it took a little while from there, but eventually he felt her heart beat slow, and her breathing become more rhythmic as she was carried off to the land of dreams. Carefully he pulled a blanket over her and leaned back into the headboard. His own body pulled into an artificial sleep.


	42. Don't Cut Your Hair!

So, yeah, idk, hair was just something I wanted to use as a thing. So I did c:

* * *

It didn't matter how few times, or how little Haru had caught herself looking in the mirror, she'd gotten quite lucky with her hormones. Her skin had gotten quite rosy, and her hair had almost taken it upon itself to become much longer and thicker during this period.

Being one to like her hair short and easy to maintain, she now stood in the bathroom. A pair of scissors in hand as she prepared to cut her own hair.

"Wait!"

Putting the blades to her side she looked over her shoulder, her husband hurried over and grasped the scissors.

"W-what? What are you doing Nagi?" She asked, quite startled for the moment.

"Were you going to cut your hair?"

"Yeah."

"Don't." He said, returning the scissors to the medicine cabinet.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..." He mumbled, taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom.

Carefully he had her sit down on the edge of the bed, and himself behind her.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do things like this." He mumbled, gently playing with her hair.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she rather enjoyed the feeling of his fingers massaging her scalp, by the end her hair had been done up into a braid.

"Please, don't cut your hair."

"Only if you promise to mess with my hair more often." She hummed.

The idol simply grinned, "My pleasure."


	43. Only When You're Gone

"I promise, I'll only be gone for a week or so."

That was three days ago, Haru was now just idle in her living room. As her pregnancy had progressed, she'd found herself wishing more and more that it would be over. That she could hold their baby in her arms, and that she'd be able to hold more in her bladder again.

She'd spent a bit of time with the other members of Quartet Night, and nightly she'd call Camus just to catch up. She felt a bit lonely though, and she especially didn't like how cold the bed felt now.

Getting up from the couch, she noticed an odd sensation in her lower regions, it almost felt as if she was peeing herself.

After as fast of a hurry to the bathroom as she could manage she sat down on the toilet, her underwear was soaked, and there was a bit of blood on them.

Next thing she knew, there was pain to accompany this. She could only assume one thing for this to be. Labor.

It didn't take long, but she'd called Reiji to come pick her up, and on the way to the hospital she'd called her husband. The message was simple, and the silence that followed only showed the surprise.


	44. Wishing to Hold the One You Hold So Dear

Boy, am I glad my parents don't fret over everything I do on a computer. They'd be like, "Why are you looking up how to induce labor?!" and stuff. But yeah, idk I was running low on ideas and with Camus' I decided to go with it. I think Ranmaru might get somethign about someone else's kid coming over, and yes. You get two chapters today because I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was busy (not that I wasn't busy today) but enjoy!

* * *

Eiichi and Haru had been expecting their little boy around the third of June, however, that date came and passed. At first they weren't worried, babies rarely came on their due dates anyway. They were a little upset that they didn't get to hold their baby, then, but it would be soon enough.

Two weeks had passed since the due date, and Haru had officially been declared over due.

They'd decided that it wouldn't be long until medically she would be induced, and by latest, that Monday she would be.

Until that time, they'd spent a few hours looking into ways to naturally induce it.

They'd tried bananas, basil, and other various fruits.

After that they'd tried various physical methods.

It was Sunday, around 11 pm, they'd given up hours ago.

That was when Haru felt as if the flood gates had been opened. There, underneath her was a puddle, and then she felt the first few contractions.

They would finally see their baby boy.


	45. Natural Parenting

Boy, am I glad my parents don't fret over everything I do on a computer. They'd be like, "Why are you looking up how to induce labor?!" and stuff. But yeah, idk I was running low on ideas and with Camus' I decided to go with it. I think Ranmaru might get somethign about someone else's kid coming over, and yes. You get two chapters today because I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, I was busy (not that I wasn't busy today) but enjoy!

* * *

Eiichi and Haru had been expecting their little boy around the third of June, however, that date came and passed. At first they weren't worried, babies rarely came on their due dates anyway. They were a little upset that they didn't get to hold their baby, then, but it would be soon enough.

Two weeks had passed since the due date, and Haru had officially been declared over due.

They'd decided that it wouldn't be long until medically she would be induced, and by latest, that Monday she would be.

Until that time, they'd spent a few hours looking into ways to naturally induce it.

They'd tried bananas, basil, and other various fruits.

After that they'd tried various physical methods.

It was Sunday, around 11 pm, they'd given up hours ago.

That was when Haru felt as if the flood gates had been opened. There, underneath her was a puddle, and then she felt the first few contractions.

They would finally see their baby boy.


	46. A Thankfully Safe Delivery

It had started late one Sunday morning, labor had been quite the sensation.

Masato had even panicked once he'd figured out what was going on with his very pregnant wife. At first, things seemed to go normal, she'd gone through contractions, her water had broken, however, she wasn't dilating.

They'd gone into the hospital after a few hours of suffering at home, and as they'd gone on they'd found out that the baby wasn't positioned correctly within her pelvis.

Eventually the decision had been made, she'd have to have a c-section.

It'd taken a few hours, and a lot of worry on Masato's part, but eventually their baby girl came into the world. The doctors handed the idol their baby after making sure she was okay.

A few hours later he'd experience this better with his wife. They'd both be smiling as they held onto the new member of their family, the little girl who'd kicked her mother so hard, and they'd laugh. She was there with them now, a beautiful mixture of both parents.


	47. Restless Nights

I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've been here. Our internet was knocked out in a storm and I've just had a major case of writer's block. So here we go, Ren's final chapter. I found this one kind of cute so um enjoy and if you have any suggestions tell me and they might get used!

* * *

Sometimes, the world just felt right, like everything seemed at ease. You could listen to the sounds of chirping birds, or watch the sunset as the sky made it's way through various colors into the dark.

However, having a baby made these peaceful moments much more of a big event when they occurred.

No, having a baby was not an easy task, they had to eat quite often, they had to be changed, and coddled and almost anything else you could think of.

It made any alone time almost impossible to find between the husband and wife. They were always fighting the fact that they had a job to do, along with the fact that their three month old could hardly sleep through the night. That was why it was like any other night when around two in the morning the baby monitor went off, alerting them that their little girl was once more getting fussy.

"I've got her." Ren yawned, using one hand to rub his eyes.

"Thank you." Haru simply replied, her face buried into her pillow. It had been quite a while since they had known a full night's sleep.

With drowsy steps the idol made his way into the nursery. Coming upon the crib, he picked the wailing infant up. "What's wrong princess?" He asked, gently rocking her in his arms. "Daddy's here." He cooed, holding her, "and nothing bad is going to happen."

With a few minutes of sweet talking he finally got the baby to fall asleep again. However, as soon as he tried to place her back in her crib she started crying again.

"Princess." He protested, "daddy's not meant to stay awake all night. I guess... I'll stay with you." He yawned, sitting down in the rocking chair, resting in the corner of the dark room.

For the rest of the night there had been no cries, Haru was mildly surprised to find that the other side of the bed was empty as she woke up. Getting up, she quietly padded to the nursery only to come across one of the sweetest scenes she had ever seen.


End file.
